Limber
by racerchickjr01
Summary: The Sequel to the my Change story.  Sorry M Free story coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the second book to change! If you guys want a longer book then send me an email. But for now I'm going to do them as long as I can. Please review. Enjoy! Remember I DO NOT OWN the vampire academy series only Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 1: Losing**

**Its been two long weeks since Adrian left me. Two weeks me and Dimitri have been seeing each other secretly. Now that Adrian's gone and Me and Dimitri are together everything has changed. My feelings for Dimitri have returned and people are starting to notice.**

**I'm still having my lessons which always turn to make out lessons instead. I had to stay as Lisa's guest and Queen Tatiana is giving me a more hard time then ever now that Adrian's not here to protect me.**

"**Rose?" Lissa said, waving her freshly done manicure hand in my face.**

"**Ya?" I asked her.**

"**What were you thinking about? I've been trying to talk to you for the last thirty minutes." She said.**

"**Oh just about practice." I lied.**

"**Your lying, I can tell." she said, pouting her lips and putting her hands on her hips.**

**Dang it.**

"**No really Liss. Its nothing, I promise." I tell her when deep down I'm hurting from Adrian.**

"**Is this about Adrian, because Rose I heard he's coming back next week." Lissa said.**

"**What?" I asked jumping up from the bed and grabbing her shoulders.**

"**I was trying to tell you that, when you were in la.. La.. Land." she said, eyes wide. I let go of her and walked to the door.**

**Adrian was coming back, why?**

"**Rose?" Lisa asked, worry in her voice.**

"**I have to go to practice." I said over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me.**

**I walked to the gym early and started hitting some dummies.**

"**Well Roza, you're here early." Dimitri said behind me.**

"**Ya, well I'm not in a good mood." I said coldly.**

"**And what is it that's bothering my brave Roza?" Dimitri asked, coming to wrap his arms around me.**

**I sighed and leaned against his chest, smelling his after shave.**

"**Nothing really." I said.**

"**Then if its nothing, why are you taking it out on the dummies?" he asked.**

"**I don't know." I whispered, turning around so I was facing him.**

"**So comrade, what are we doing today?" I asked.**

"**We're taking a nice day off and going to the mall." he smiled.**

"**Really?" I squealed.**

"**Really, so go run along and get Lissa." Dimitri chuckled.**

**I kissed him on the lips and slipped out of his arms before he could reacted and ran out the gym doors, hitting smack straight into someone chest.**

"**Ow." I said, touching my forehead.**

**I looked up and froze. It was Adrian.**

"**Adrian?" I asked, looking up at his face.**

"**Hey Rose." he said, looking up to see the gym doors open again. Dimitri came out and looked at me then Adrian.**

"**Hello Ivashkov." Dimitri said. "Rose shall we go?"**

**I nodded and walked over to him. "Good bye Ivashkov" I said to Adrian, pain crossed his face then it was gone.**

"**Dhampir, can I talk to you later?" Adrian asked.**

"**No, I'm leaving." I said, he left me and now I was leaving him, in a way.**

**He nodded and turned and walked to where ever he was going.**

"**Is this what you were angry about?" Dimitri asked.**

"**No, I didn't even know he was here. I don't care either. I'll see you later Dimika." I whispered. I walked away before he could respond.**

**When I got to Lissa's door I burst in. She was on the bed and see looked like she was thinking pretty dang hard.**

"**Liss?" I asked, walking over to her. Her emotions were confusion, worry, and anger.**

"**Liss, is everything okay?" I asked her.**

"**Did you see him yet?" she asked looking up,**

**Now I know what she was thinking about. I could sense it now.**

"**Ya I did." I sighed, sitting next to her.**

"**What did you do?" she asked. **

"**I just said hi and walked away." I said.**

"**Oh." She said. "Rose, do you still care for Adrian?"**

"**What kind of question is that?" I asked.**

"**Right, but just answer it." I said.**

"**Of course I do." I whispered, pain in my voice.**

"**Then why aren't you over talking to him?" Lissa asked.**

"**Its not that simple Liss!" I said jumping up and walking over to the door. "Get ready were going to the mall in an hour." I said, walking out of the room.**

"**Rose?" Lissa asked.**

"**Get ready." I said, before shutting the door behind me, again.**

**I walked to my room and started getting ready. I put on a good pair of jeans, a tight yellow t-shirt with yellow vans and left my hair down.**

**I walked out of my room and walked to the last place I ever want to revisit, the place where Adrian proposed to me. It was as beautiful as I remembered..**

**I sat down on the chair I sat down in before. I touched the smooth wood table top with trembling fingers. Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought about that night. I jumped at the touch on my shoulder, I looked up to see Adrian.**

"**Rose?" Adrian said, looking into my tear streaked face, pain crossing his face.**

"**Oh Rose." Adrian said, picking me up and wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder.**

"**Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." Adrian whispered, stroking my hair.**

**I clutched at his close and brought him closer to me, my tears marking his green shirt that matched his eyes.**

"**Roza?" Someone asked behind him. I looked up to see Dimitri, pain in his eyes.**

"**Dimitri." I whispered, letting go of Adrian and running to Dimitri's arms.**

"**We have to go now." Dimitri said. I nodded into his shoulder and let go of him. We walked away and I turned to see Adrian staring after us.**

**I waved bye at him and followed Dimitri, not bothering to see if he waved back.**

"**My Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, flashing his fangs as he spoke.**

"**Ya." I whispered looking down at the ground, not knowing how I felt.**

"**Do you still want to go shopping?" Dimitri asked, stopping in his tracks.**

"**Ya, I'm fine." I chocked out. He pulled me into a hug and I breathed deep into his shoulder.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked.**

"**Ya, I'm sure." I said looking up at him and kissing his lips.**

"**Rose?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned to see Lissa and Christian.**

**I blushed and stepped away from Dimitri's hold.**

_**You are so telling me later.**_** Lissa thought. I gave her a nod and walked to the front of the court where there was a silver van.**

**Dimitri followed me as well did a eager Lissa and a curious Christian. We got into the van. Me and Lissa in the back and Christian and Dimitri in the middle with Alberta in the drivers seat. She winked at me in the mirror, I smiled back at her now excited to get some tension of me and have some fun. **

"**Everyone ready?" Alberta asked.**

"**Ya." everyone said, together.**

"**Got your stake Rose?" Alberta asked.**

**I nodded and smiled at Dimitri. He had given me a stake with my name in scripted on the holder.**

**He smiled at me as the car started moving, then turned back.**

_**How long has this been going on?**_** Lissa thought, mad at me for not telling her, and worried I would get hurt more now that Adrian's back.**

"**Since Adrian left." I whispered to her softly.**

_**But you still love Adrian.**_** she thought.**

**I nodded and looked toward the window.**

_**But you always loved Dimitri. That's why I saved him.**_** Lissa thought.**

**I nodded and watched as we excited the court and got on to the highway.**

_**What are you going to do know?**_** she thought.**

**I shrugged. "Just drop it Liss."**

**I felt her emotions change to hurt.**

**I looked at her. "Sorry."**

**She nodded and looked out her own window.**

**Dimitri stiffened and looked back at me. I shrugged and smiled at him, turning to my window.**

**We arrived at the mall and hopped out of the van.**

"**Where are we going first?" Alberta asked.**

"**Dresses." I blurted out. There was a masquerade coming up at the court and I didn't have a dress to go in.**

"**That's right! There's a masquerade dance coming up!" Lissa said, her emotions bouncing up.**

"**I really need a dress!" she squeaked.**

"**Calm down, don't forget shoes!" I laughed. Dimitri face lightened up at the sound, a smile tugging at his lips.**

**Everyone joined in as we walked into the mall and headed for the dress stores.**

**Lissa ran to a sack and I ran to another.**

**She pulled out a cute black dress that looked like a ball gown with little diamonds around the edges of the puffy bottom.**

"**I want this one!" she squeaked with excitement.**

**I saw a dress from the corner of my eye and gasped, walking over to it. It was a creamy color short dress that was skinny on top and puffy on the bottom and it had a black belt, it was sleeveless. I picked it up and walked over to Lissa. She smiled and nodded.**

"**Go try it on." she said. We went over to the changing room, the rest following us.**

**I tried on the dress and it fit perfectly. The dress went a little past my mid thigh and the top was low cut. I walked out and heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked over to see Dimitri hand over his mouth and eyes shinning with…need?**

"**Like it?" I asked him, twirling around in a circle for him to see everything.**

"**Love it." he whispered.**

"**It's beautiful." Alberta said, smiling at me and Dimitri. She's known about me and Dimitri now, I don't know how, but she does.**

"**Thanks!" I said, touching the dress.**

"**Oh my god! Rose that dress is perfect!" Lissa said.**

"**So is your!" I said looking at her dress that fit to her body.**

"**Come on and take them off so we can ring them up." Alberta said.**

"**Okay." I said walking back into the changing room.**

**Once we got our dresses off we went to ring them up.**

"**Is this everything?" Asked a guy with blond hair and blue eyes.**

"**Ya." I said. He smiled and winked at me.**

"**So going to the court ball?" He asked. I looked at him confused. How did he know about the ball?**

"**Aren't you a Dhampir?" He asked.**

**I nodded and saw Dimitri take a protective position besides us as well did Alberta.**

"**Wow, wow, I'm a Dhampir too. I work here part time and I thought I saw you around the court's coffee shop." He said.**

"**Oh. Well ya, I'm a guardian." I said, putting my hand out to shake his.**

"**So are you a guardian too?" I asked.**

"**Ya, but my mori is on vacation." He said.**

"**Who is it?" I asked.**

"**Ibrahim Mazur." He said.**

**I think I heard of the name some where but I couldn't recall.**

"**Never heard of him, I think." I said, shrugging. I saw Dimitri stiffen as well did Alberta. I looked back at them confused.**

"**So I guess I'll see you at the ball?" He asked, handing over the bags and touching my hand lightly.**

**I gave him my man eating smile and nodded. I heard Dimitri growl and I rolled my eyes at him.**

**We went for shoes next. I got tall black high heels and Lissa got not so tall black high creamy heels.**

"**Oh my god!" I said, stopping at a weird store I've never seen before. There was a black eye mask like the ones for masquerades and it came with a beautiful necklace that had a small diamond at the bottom.**

**I walked into the store not bothering to wait for the others.**

"**How much is the mask and necklace in the front of the store window?" I asked the girl at the register.**

"**One hundred and twenty dollars." she said, chewing her gum.**

"**Oh, okay, thanks." I said disappointed walking out of the store to join the others.**

"**Did you buy it?" Lissa asked. I shook my head and looked at the store window before we started heading back.**

**We all waited as Alberta brought the van to the front of the van. We all hopped in when Dimitri spoke.**

"**I'll be right back." He said hopping out of the van.**

"**Where are you going?" I asked.**

"**To go get some pretzels for our ride back." he said, smiling at me.**

**I smiled back. I was kinda hungry.**

**We waited till Dimitri came back with pretzels and cheese.**

"**What took so long?" I asked him as he sat by me.**

"**Long line." he said. He was lying I could tell, but I didn't push for an answer.**

**When we got back I went to my room and got ready for bed when their was a knock on my door.**

**I opened it to find Adrian.**

"**Can I come in?" he asked.**

**I nodded not able to speak.**

"**Rose?" Adrian said, walking back and forth in my room.**

"**Rose, I'm so sorry I left you. I was hurt and confused." Adrian said.**

"**Then why did you leave?" I asked him.**

"**Because I was drunk and hurt!" he yelled.**

"**You could have at least visit my dreams to talk!" I yelled.**

"**I didn't have the nerve to." he whispered. I walked over to place my hand on his cheek, he leaned into it.**

"**I'm sorry Adrian. I shouldn't have done that." I whispered.**

"**It's not your fault." he said.**

"**I'm sorry for hurting you, but things have changed now. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry Adrian, but you left." I said tears running down my cheeks.**

**He looked up at me in surprise.**

"**Rose, please no. I love you." Adrian said tears running down his cheeks.**

"**I love you too. You don't know how much." I whispered.**

"**Then why are you doing this?" he asked.**

"**Because when you left, you hurt me. I cant take it again if you leave once more." I whispered.**

"**I wont leave again I promise." he whispered leaning in and kissing my lips, hard.**

**I kissed him back, tears running down my cheeks.**

"**I'm so sorry Adrian." I whispered against his lips, I pushed him away and walked to the door and opened it. "Please, I need to think." I whispered.**

**He nodded and paused at the door.**

"**I love you." he whispered kissing me one more time before I shut the door on him.**

**I walked to my bed and cried my self to sleep.**

**Hey guys I know it so good! Well just so you know I Do Not Own any of the Vampire Academy ser or the characters. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated on any of my books! I've been so busy with school and my book that I really haven't had the time. But now that summer is I have all the time in the world to update! Well the good news is while I was working at school and on my book I also was working on my books on fan fiction(which wasn't as much as I would have liked but was all I could do). OH! So besides this Ill be updating sometime soon very soon haha sorry it's hard to update while I no longer have internet to so the library is a long ways from home well the good one anyway plus I forgot my special flash drive. So I'll be updating sometime this week. Thanks for being a supporter! :D **


End file.
